Treasure
by Ai and Wa
Summary: They agreed to be together after the discovery of their engagement. Yet Ryoma returns to the US soon after. When Sakuno likes Kintarou,Tomoka enters their relationship. So Sakuno left, and now she returns as a prosecutor. RyoSakuKin
1. In Our Childhood

**"Love Is The Final Treasure"**

**Written by: Wa**

Disclaimer: this is a fanfiction... so ya

* * *

**Chapter 1: "In our childhood"**

For twelve years and fifteen days Sakuno had no idea that they were engaged ever since they were babies. Her grandma told her that when Ryoma was born in December, their family had gone back to Japan once for visit. In seeing her and his new born baby being the same age as coincidence Ichiro was so happy that he made a promise to Sakuno parents about hooking them up. When they return to America her parents soon forgot about it. She grew up without the knowledge of his existence and it was the same for him.

They both learned about their pre-arranged marriage when they enter the same school at the age of twelve and had lived up their family promise since then. First she was really happy because he was her idol and her driving force. It was through these two years that Sakuno understood her position as his fiancé. She understands him now completely … to the point where she acknowledge her inability to make him happy.

Yes, they would go out together sometimes but mostly related to tennis. Once in a while he would pick fights with people who are rule to her. After Sakuno thought about it, she could only relate it as a way for him to show her his affections in order for her to understand his actions. But sometimes she couldn't help but think that the only reason why he cares is because everyone knew about them and his reputations would get ruined if something bad happens to her, it's his nature of stubbornness that makes him wants to win everything.

She knew that even though if he doesn't like her, she could at least be the person that he could depend on when he is upset. So whenever he is under pressure, she would use her own way to cheer him up. Yet none of it seems to work on him; the lunch boxes, the onigri, not even her cheering during his matches. For Ryoma, the only way he could escape his guilt from his carelessness on Sakuno is for him to act more on his part so she could continue to act like a little more as his fiancé.

It wasn't happy for her at all, she would hide and cry and he would notice but do nothing to comfort her. He couldn't understand why she acts that way; she couldn't understand why he couldn't understand her circumstance.

She only knows that he loves tennis and she isn't 'tennis'.

"Why are you crying again?" Kintarou who happened to be passing by asked her. He had seen her there a couple of times by herself. He remember her clearly just because she took up his usual secret slacking spot on the roof of the school when he skips his classes.

"Sorry, if you give me sometime, I'm sure I'll be fine but not right now." Her voice was shaky and she never looked up at him.

"Why do you keep seeing him if he hurts you this much?"

Sakuno didn't reply, she didn't even question why he knew of their problems.

He was just there sitting for hours be side her not saying a word when she cried, then when she calmed down she finally looked up at him. Kintarou Tooyama, wild looking boy in who recently transferred over to Seigakuu just because he wants to play tennis with Ryoma. Anyone but this guy sitting be side her quietly not making a movement, it was almost like his in prison; being constricted like that. Sakuno finally decided to speak up.

"Don't you think Ryoma-kun needs my support?", "I can't leave his side if he needs my support, a person like him… what if one day people leaves him and he feels lonely and I'm not there for him?"

Kintarou don't know if she is an angel that could finally open the door to Echizen's heart or just an innocent burden on Echizen so he told her exactly what he thinks:

"If I were him, you won't be a burden at all I wouldn't make you cry at all. If I were him, I'll take care of you!" The sun was setting, and it creates shadows on his face that made him look more serious than ever. She looked at him with traces of tears still on her face he held out his hand and wipe the tears away.

It was about a week since her last talk with Kintarou, she doesn't understand why but every time she needs help he would just happen to appear and make her feel okay again.

* * *

So the moment finally came, it was announced that Ryoma will be going back to America for two year to play tennis. Sakuno went up to him finally, she was sad but she knew she had to tell him.

"Let's just ends everything here, so you can concentrate on tennis." Even until the end, she has to act like a mature lady, keeping everything to herself. Like water no matter how many times you slash a blade through it still has to flow.

That day all he told her was "I understood."

Sakuno doesn't know how much he knows about her and who she had been hanging out with. She doesn't know if his immediate reply in accepting her will was just because he a new life; or he wanted to protect her from him. Or perhaps, he thinks that handing her to another person would make her happy and that was all he wanted. And perhaps on the other hand she would always love him and in order to display her love for him, she would live happily with another person.

All these guessing were just too much for her to think about right now. Every time she thought of a new assumption she hate herself because of the thought of leaving him hurts her.

* * *

_"You'll certainly be much happier if you are with me!" Kintarou told her one day after school before he asks her out; a claim that hurts each other the most at the end of everything. _

After Echizen's departure, Kintarou begin to hang out with her more often. He was really worried about her being lonely and all that. Being really good friends with Sakuno, Tomoka was also in the picture since the three of them would go out together; if it was a hot summer day they would go swimming in the beach, or the two of them would cheer Kintarou together during his match. Sooner or later they became really good friends that even rumor started to spread.

"You know Sakuno, you'll be much happier if you are with me!" it was the beginning of their summer break. The two were just walking towards Tomoka's house while he started the conversation.

"Yeah… it looks that way."

And so, he reached out to hold on to her hand.

* * *

It was the day of the summer festival and the three of them decided that they should meet up together and see the fireworks. She took her time to dress up in her yukata and tied up her hair. It was dark and she was trying to find her way to the temple where they were going to watch the fireworks. After squishing through the crowds of people on the street of the festival she finally found the temple that they were going to meet up. It was at that moment she saw it; Tomoka kissed Kintarou on the cheeks.

"That's…!?" Kintarou was surprised he touched his face was blushing deep. He then noticed Sakuno standing in the distance. "Sakuno!" he called out for her like he had forgotten what had happened already, where Tomoka was just shocked to see Sakuno.

Sakuno didn't know what to do, all she did was told Kintarou to stand away from Tomoka or at least have another person with him when she is there. He agreed even though he didn't understand the true circumstance of this situation, though he felt troubled just because the three of them were such good friends before. The more he avoid Tomoka the more troubled he looked. Sakuno being such an understanding personn in her pervious relationship didn't fail to miss those signs.

She talked to Tomoka a couple of times, but the conversation that was such an unbelievable event for Sakuno to encounter ended up to be their last one. Tomoka was dragging Kintarou over to Sakuno one day after school.

"Ryuusaki Sakuno! How could you do something like this? Telling Kintarou to ignore me just because you have a crush on him! First it was Ryoma-kun and now Kintarou? Why do you have to take everyone away from me?"

"Kintarou and I are already together before the summer festival! You are the one who's betraying me trying to cheat with him!" Sakuno explained.

"Since when were you two official? I've never heard anything like that from Kintarou, all he said was that you two are closer!"

Sakuno stopped for a moment and thought about everything. She looked over at Kintarou who had his head down, that care free face looked troubled again. She understands him and she doesn't blame him, he is just too childish to understand what love really is. But that doesn't him that it's not his fault.

"I know that we were never official, or no one said anything about it between the two of us. But the feelings were really there, and I really did like you Kintarou. I shouldn't have asked something so selfishly, I wouldn't cry anymore so don't worry about me. And you can talk to Tomoka whenever you like…" Sakuno said with a lot of disappointment.

Kintarou looked up finally to meet her eyes it was full of energy again. "Really Sakuno? That's great we could be friends again! Just like the same as before!" He knew he care about Tomoka but every time Sakuno tell him something, that something just make ten times the impact on him than any body could.

"No…" Sakuno looked him in the eyes, "You could treat Tomoka like you did before, or even better than before but if you see me on the street…" she gulped " if you see me on the street or in the hall way don't ever talk to me again! And don't' call me name!"

"Sakuno why!? I don't like this!!" Kintarou yelled at her for the first time.

"I'm sorry to enforce this on you but this is the only way that I can feel better after all the things you promised me."

"We can still be friends…." He looked so hopeless now that Sakuno had told him her cruel words. It's hurts him ten times more than anyone could do damage to him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept that." Sakuno finished what she had to say to him and Tomoka and left. Another heart breaking and self ensuring speech just like to adults. Hurting herself, hurting the person you loved, saving yourself from the pain. She questioned herself 'why' every time she thought about him, but then again this is the only way that she could moved on.

* * *

"Sakuno are you sure about transferring? Have you told Tomoka? I mean every regular know about this and she might even heard about it but it's always best to say goodbye face to face with her. She knew you since elementary after all." Sumire asked her.

"I'm determined about this grandma, and I don't think I'll be talking to her ever again. Anyway, since mom and dad are in London anyway, I think it's best if I go back there."

"Well you've been living in Japan since you're three Sakuno, you think you can adjust that fast? After all it's senior high there, and only two years before university the programs are going to be hard!"

"Hai hai, I'm going to do my best! But grandma I'm going to miss you a lot!"

"Oh Sakuno! I guess we'll see each other in summer then, come back with your parents in the summer like they always do okay?"

"I promise!" Sakuno smiled at her and she can't wait to get out of Japan and go back to London, not that she remember how her house looks like there, but it makes her feel better that there are another place in the world that she could belong to.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Notes**: I haven't written fanfic for years, this is my first PFT and I didn't edit it at all. So sorry for all the possible mistakes up there. Anyway about this story, I wrote it half a year ago in my note book, I really want to upload it so I started typing like 3 hours ago. :)

Beware the story will take turn in the next chapter! It will begin after 8 years

Aug 13, 2008

**Wa**


	2. Goodbye Childhood

**Chapter two: "Goodbye childhood, 8 years later"**

Disclaimer: This is a PFT fanfic :)

* * *

"I'm back grandma! I miss you so much!!" The tall girl dash in front of her grandma and gave her a big hug.

"Oh my my Sakuno! Look how much you've changed? I just saw you last summer and you grew even more beautiful than before! I'm sure now that it's our family genes!" Sumire didn't forget to compliment herself in a busy time like this.

"Oh grandma I'm hungry let's go eat something!"

Sumire drove out of Nariita airport and after a long ride they finally arrived at Tanaka's sushi.

"Ryuusaki sensei! Long time no see! Look at you! You are still healthy and strong! Oh and this is…" He lays his eyes on Sakuno.

"Tanaka senpei! It's me!! Ryuusaki Sakuno!" She unconsciously pointed to herself while introducing herself again to her senpei.

"SAKUNO-CHAN!? You became so pretty! California hand rolls on me! BURNING!" Tanaka rushed behind the counter to start making his sushi while holding a sharp knife on his right hand.

"So Sakuno, how long are you planning to stay in Japan this time?" Sumire asked her granddaughter as they enjoy their dinner.

"Didn't I tell you, I'm working in Japan this summer."

"Heeeh!? Seriously?"

"Well! I'm still under the UK 101 divisions, it's just that there's this skills and information exchange research program that my senior wanted me to enter since I'm Japanese. It's a complicated story, but anyway I'll be working on a few cases in Japan, so depending on the development in those cases I might have to stay here until next Spring."

"I still can't believe that you became a prosecutor!"

"But the system and regulations here are very different from England. You don't even wear the court dress in court here, it's going to be different."

"Well let's just say that criminals in Japan have to look out!" Sumire laughed and so did Sakuno.

* * *

Days after, Sakuno was introduced to her working division in Japan. Her first case was a homicide in Tokyo. Right after she received the autopsy and crime scene report she didn't waste time but met with the forensic scientist and the detective that was responsible for the investigation.

"So the victim died because of a hit in front of the head…" Sakuno read the paper.

"Yes, the estimated time of death is 2:00 pm. The cause of death is a big traumatizing hit on the frontal of the head, causing an instant burst of blood in the skull pressuring the brain. I could almost say that the victim died immediately." Ema the forensic scientist told her.

"I see, since you are a experienced expert in your field, having your opinion in this report should be okay if we use that against any alternative possibility the defendant attorney would suggest for the time of death... If there are any holes in the timing could lead to a different explanation in the end." Sakuno continued.

"How about the murder weapon? Was it found?"

"Yes Madam! It was a tennis ball that hit the victim!" The detective replied.

"What!? Tennis ball!?" Sakuno flipped through her papers to find the description about it.

"Apparently, the victim was supposed to be having a tennis match with a famous Japanese tennis player named Tooyama Kintarou. Even the receptionist at the tennis club has made a booking for a tennis court for them. And they did check in that day to use the tennis court. It was there that the victim died."

_Kintarou!?_

"Kintarou would never do such a thing!" Sakuno stood up all of a sudden, surprising everyone in the meeting room.

"You know the suspect Ryuusaki?" Her senior prosecutor Klavier Gavin entered the room.

"Yes.. I used to go to high school with him."

"I could give you smaller cases like family wills or restaurant contracts for a starter. The point is Ryuusaki, it's best not to have ties with the suspect as a prosecutor it wouldn't look good in the court."

"Wait! At least let me help out with the case, there are at least four more days until the trail, I will find evidence that prove his innocents before that day so you can end your charges against him!"

With that she ran out of the meeting room.

"That's a newbie for you, full of justice and energy" Klavier kicked back and relax while listening to his ipod.

* * *

So for the last three hours she was looking through years and years of profiles after profiles, whether it was profile of the victim and the suspects, their family and the profile of the tennis club. She sighed and started flipping through files of close related cases, not that there are really cases on tennis killing before.

So far the only evidence that would disapprove Kintarou's charges is the tennis ball that killed the victim. Apparently there are no finger prints on it, however it is likely that the reason behind this is because it is hard to get finger prints records on the texture of the tennis ball; a clear finger prints that could be use for analyzing that is.

_But there could be another alternative answer to this… if there are no finger prints on them which mean neither the victim nor Kintarou served using the ball. Then what could this possibly mean?_

Then her cell phone ring, "Hello?"

"Hi, Sakuno! Guess who this is? Yep you guessed it right it's Ann! Hey don't you remember my voice? Come on we're all waiting for you?"

"Ann!? How did you get this number?"

"Your grandma told me when I phoned over your house. Anyway come already the party is starting soon! We are at New Age Smart Tennis club! You know the one with the luxurious facilities and smart technologies? Just come alright? See ya" With that Ann hung up.

"Yep, see ya" Sakuno put down her phone and focus back to all her papers when all of a sudden she realized what Ann just said. 'New Age Smart Tennis Club'!? She double checked her files and the location matches. She took her bag and ran out of the building.

* * *

30 minutes later:

She ran inside the restaurant and found the group of people waiting to go inside. She was panting like crazy.

"Hey Sakuno, I told you to hurry but you didn't have to run you know? Come on take a sit at the waiting area, we are waiting for everyone to get here before going inside. They always have full houses you know?" Ann told her. The whole gang was there except for some important people like Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma.

"Welcome back by the way!" Katou smiled at her, his hair which used to be a straight bowl cut doesn't look like a mushroom anymore. He looks more mature and he is still kind. Where Mizuno has finally have hair and it's all spiked up, as for Horio he has developed more facial hair specially the area between his two eyebrows… more like it's one eyebrow now.

_Not a pretty sight_, Sakuno thought.

"How did you guys found out that I'm back?"

"You came by my sushi place remember?" Tanaka told her.

"Say Sakuno, where do you work now? You look like a hot office lady dressing up like that!" Horio started.

"Yeah, especially with those glasses!" Mizuno teased. Sakuno realized that she is still wearing her frameless Dior glasses and still has her hair tied up in a ponytail. Through the years she got rid of the braids and let her natural curly hair down, but in a time like this today she had to tie it up.

"Oops sorry I was reading for the whole day." She tries to take off the glasses but was stopped by Horio and Mizuno.

"NO NO NO, keep it on!" And whatever 'look' they are imagining Sakuno to be in, the question they asked in the first place doesn't really matter to them anymore. This has been a problem for Sakuno many times before, whenever she is placed into a big group of people. She sighs.

"Hey what time is he coming?" Momo asked Oishi senpei. "You're the one who asked him to come, you should know."

"Well he is late then!" Momo checked his watch.

"Hey guys, I'm going to walk around a bit before everyone's here. I want to check out the facilities they have here!" Sakuno gave her excuses and walked off to gather evidence. Where on the other hand, the ex-regulars who are now professions gathered in a circle and started talking about her reactions to their conversation.

"Could it be that we mentioned about O-chibi that she's upset? Oh poor Sakuno-chan." Eiji made a sad face.

There were more whispers here and there, and after three minutes of talking to them Sakuno's reputation and image after eight years has already been determined and confirmed and the tennis professionals. 'A beautiful girl who still holds her ever lasting love for Ryoma and she is lonely because she is still waiting for his return.'

_I think I felt a really bad vibe just then. Someone must be talking about me! _Sakuno turned around in the middle of the tennis club feeling chills behind her spine.

* * *

Sakuno walked towards the map sign that is located near one of the tennis courts. There are at least 20 different themes for each individual court, and each of them is embedded with smart technology. For instance, in order to enter the tennis court or other facilities like the swimming pool all members have to use their smart ID card to enter. In addition, each time they use the card their information would be recorded.

She kept walking and her old bad sense of direction was coming back to her. It was getting hard to find the crime scene and her heels were killing her.

"Hey do you know how to get to the restaurant from here?" A voice suddenly appears from behind.

"It's that way…" She pointed to the direction before realizing who she was speaking to. It was a tall guy with dark hair and cats eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes, the man in front of her was no other but the prince of tennis himself. He is so much taller than her now even with her heels on, he still wears the same expression on his face, dressing up casually for the occasion tonight but still carrying his rackets and tennis in a big bag with him.

"Ryuusaki!?" he finally recognized her after moments of staring. She changed a lot of as well, curly hair tied in a pony tail paired with a Danna Karan New York white blouse, fitted black skirt and black heels.

Memories of their first encounter at the busy hot subway station flash back at them.

"Echizen Ryoma!" Sakuno didn't realize she mumble his whole name out until her senses came back to her.

Silence filled the atmosphere between the two of them. It wasn't until this old genitor walked by that raised Sakuno's attention and broke the silence.

'Stupid cops blocking the whole area, how am I supposed to clean up the mess if you don't let me in there? I'm going to get scolded again by the head office… seriously do they understand how hard it is for us to do customer services here? ...' And he continues whining about his frustrations towards the police while he pushes a big trolley of busted mechanics parts with him.

So Sakuno turned to the old and asked. "Sorry sir, exactly where's 'that' you are talking about?"

The genitor looked at her and gave her an even more frustrated expression.

"Are you concerned about the clean up as well!? Don't put pressure on me it's the cops' fault that I can't clean up that mess over there. They blocked the tennis court so I could only clean the mess up on the outside! If you want to know when the court would be open again go and ask at the front desk!"

Sakuno looked at what the old man referred to as 'the mess'. It was a busted ball machine sitting on the trolley that he was pushing. But was surprised her was the speed number of the ball that was left from its pervious user, it was set up to 210 mph per ball.

"Two hundred and ten miles per hour!? Who would practice with such speed?"

"Idiots apparently, maximum speed on these ball machines is only supposed to be 100 mph." Ryoma replied her, not showing any signs of interests in the situation that's in front of them.

"It seems like you know a lot of about tennis young man. These machines are prototypes designed from our sponsor company who also made all these smart technology in the club. But because it wasn't a successful product we threw it out recently. But I have no idea how this ended up in the forest."

"A forest in the club?" Sakuno asked thinking that this place gets weirder and weirder even time you ask about it.

"Don't you know that our tennis club have different themes for each tennis court? And well the incident that just happened yesterday happened to be located at court inside the forest called the forest court. It's artificially planted there of course."

_So that means this busted machine found in the forest has a lot to do with the case!? How could the detective over look this piece of evidence?_

Suddenly Ryoma's phone ring and it was Momo calling him.

He hung up later and turned towards her, "Ryuusaki, they said the dinner is starting." It was needless for him to explain further.

"Right! I need to use the bathroom so you can head over there first!"

"Hn." With making a sound he walked away.

_Why didn't he say something like 'I'll wait for you??' He is still that cool person he used to be._

She sighed and realized that the old genitor was still standing there. She gave him her card and explained to him that he must send the busted machine to her office instead of disposing it. He never the less agreed to her request.

* * *

It was time that she heads back to the restaurant. She walked over to their private room, and as soon as she opens the door she thought that she was at the wrong place. Not only did the number of people in the group increased, the gender of those people happen to be all GIRLS?

"What is going on??" Sakuno was shocked.

"Didn't I tell you that this is a matchmaking dinner? It's popular in Japan. Anyway I'm going to leave with Momo now. We still have a date to catch up to! Bye" With that the two skipped away happily.

_Right… if this is a matchmaking dinner, then why can't you introduce me to guys that I don't know!!_

Sakuno took off her glasses and sat down beside the only space beside the Horio which is three sits across from Ryoma. He is sitting in the middle of the long table with girls beside him. Sakuno sighs and pours the alcohol into the glass in front of her and drink it without any hesitation. On the other hand, the guys are interacting with the office ladies and some university students through intensive conversations. It was then when she saw three girls hitting on Ryoma who weren't reluctant to show their interests in him.

"I heard that you are really good in tennis?"

"Really you must work out a lot, can you show us your abs?"

"Give me your autograph please? I want it here!" She pointed where she wanted it, and it made all the guys jealous.

Sakuno was getting disappointed with the quality of people Ann picked for this matchmaking dinner. There was even this one of girl that gave her a cocky smile while she was pouring drinks for Ryoma. Then to make matters worst two of the trio rubbed it into her, she is now more frustrated than ever.

Seriously why does she even have to be there when she could be working on her case now?

Her phone then rings and it didn't calm her down at all, it was her senior prosecutor.

"Klavier, you missed something very important in the report you know?"

Horio who was sitting beside her hopped over and took the phone away from her to tease her even more.

"Come on Sakuno, this is after work you are not supposed to work! No wonder you still haven't found at man." He laughed at his own joke, Ryoma and some other people looked over. Oishi displayed his motherly love by apologizing to Sakuno for Horio's behavior. Sakuno thought that he is already wasted. So she easily got her phone back since his senses are all off balance by now. It's really a waste of time for her to deal with people that's not worthy of her time.

"Sorry about that, please continue." Sakuno acted like nothing happened and continued eating her meal while she's on the phone.

"Yeah I was having a trip over at the detention center today."

"What about it?"

"He wants to see you."

Over the years, she learned that being a prosecutor needs to have calm mind to tackle the defense. That's why even when the worst time come, she could still keep cool about everything. But then today, that sentence was all it took for her to get frozen. Her eyes widen, her mouth half opened, no words could get out of her, her posture soften to the point where she looks weak so she grabbed the phone tighter to keep herself concentrated.

But that was all it takes for Ryoma to get skeptical on what happened.

"He wants to see me now…?" She looked down and covered her mouth as she speaks.

"He is currently in the detention center right now, its best if you get things sorted out before the trail. The tennis club is putting pressure on us to finish the investigation they have a pretty powerful back up so we had to push the date forward for the trail."

"Klavier, I will prove his innocents!" With that she hung off the phone and put the money on the table to leave. Oishi noticed that she is leaving so he asked her "Ryuusaki-san you are leaving so soon?"

"Something came up, I have to meet someone, it's kind of an emergency. You guys have fun!"

She gathered her belongings and walked around the table opposite from where Ryoma is sitting. She got out of the building and waved for a taxi. She was about to go in before someone grabbed her hand. It was Echizen Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun!?" She was so confused on his actions. Man and their feelings she isn't really great on dealing with them.

"It is a man?" That was the only thing he asked and it gave her a really negative impression about him now.

"Let go, you drank too much." She pulled away from his grip and got into the taxi without looking at him.

"Goodnight" It was the last thing she had said to him before she close the door.

_Man and their stupid pride!! I really don't want to be apart of it, why does it matter if I go see another person right now? He has the three other girls with him to spend time with._

She then regrets that she greeted him goodnight which was a way for her to ensure him that she isn't that angry at him. But in fact she was angry, maybe not entirely on him because it wasn't his fault that those people act that way. But he could have said something to calm her, yet he did nothing to help her out.

_What the heck is he thinking? I don't want to care anymore!_ She put her hand on her forehand and sat back in the taxi thinking that there're more important matters to deal with.

**TBC**

* * *

Klavier Gavin and Ema Skyed are characters from the Nintedo DS game Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright/Apollo Justice. I kept playing it and I wanted to use them in this fanfic just because I don't want to make up a random names for my characters, and it's easier for the ppl to relate if they know the game. Since they are not in the description for this fan-fiction I'm going to give credit to the characters here. If you want to know why Klavier is always so chill it's because he is a prosecutor and a vocal singer for his band. You can always wiki him if you want to know the details... it's weird but yeah he's cool.

* * *

**Author Notes**: Yes we are finally entering the plot of the story, sorry about the pages and pages of writings in the first chapter. It was a introduction ; I wrote five chapters already and there are a lot of room to be edit and change, or there would be too much dramas. My editor is busy right now so I edited it myself, sorry but I'm not good with English.

As for this chapter, I'm not really sure about the tennis machine thing, I just entered the number, but let's just imagine that it's fast and hard enough to kill a person instantly? :)

Wa

Aug, 16, 2008


	3. You're Welcome

**"Treasure"**

**Written by: Wa**

Disclaimer: This is a PFT fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 3: "You're Welcome"**

She arrived at the detention center and gave herself a big pad on the shoulder. "You can do it Sakuno!"

It was eight years later and now they are seeing each other through windows. He seemed older and always thinking of something, she wondered where the old care free Kintarou went. It's hard not to think about the pass when that's the thing that you try to avoid the most. The first look when he gave her when she saw him through the window was a calmer feeling than what Sakuno was imaging. He wasn't shock, he wasn't surprised, no pain in his eyes, it wasn't full of joy either. He rises his eye brow for a little, then his expression calmed down, he sit back and gave her a slight smile where his eyes just show her that he has a thousand things that he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't.

"I heard you wanted to see me."

He nodded.

"Prosecutor Kalvier told me that you would be helping me. I never dreamt that we'll be meeting again under a situation like this. I'm really sorry about…"

"Tell me the truth of what happened that day." Sakuno cut through his speech, she knew that whatever's left unsaid should be kept in the silence. Or she swears she could cry. She gave him a serious look, she really wants to know the truth.

One good point about Ryuusaki Sakuno that her senior prosecutor gave her respect for is her ability to gain trust and convince people. That day, Tooyama Kintarou told her everything that happened on the day of the murder.

He agreed to his friend who worked at a tennis magazine to play a match at the New Age Smart Tennis Club. His friend got really excited and even booked the time and tennis court a week before their game. They arrived there that day and checked in just like his friend had plan, in the middle of the match Kintarou wanted to get some drinks so he went outside of the court to get drink from the vending machine. However the vending machine that belongs to the court is out of the drink he wanted. So he went to the nearest court which is the Temple theme court to get his drink. By the time he returned to the forest theme court, his friend is already dead. One of the genitor spotted the body and Kintarou while he was wheeling boxes of soft drinks to refill the vending machine.

At this point Sakuno has an idea of what exactly happened already. But she knew that the crucial problem that stands in front Kintarou and his not guilty verdict is evident. So the day after she decided to head back to the huge tennis club to investigate.

* * *

A day went by and because of the pressure from the tennis club manager, the cops left the court with most of the evidence and photo taken and the forest theme court has been open again. Sakuno turned her head on this she thought even with the authority of the police, one tennis court is too expensive for the police to maintain on being close for a week. _No wonder the day for the trail got pushed forward._

She walked into the club, and didn't forget to take a map with her this time at the front desk. She looked at the map closely and it clearly indicates that the distance from the forest theme court to the temple theme court is 10 minutes, and that's if the person uses a mini golf car to travel that distance. Therefore, for Kintarou to take a round trip from the forest court to the temple court, it will take him 20 minutes and maybe 15 minutes if he speeds with the car. So within the 15-20 time frames something happened.

I need to prove his innocents! For some reason I really feel like an attorney rather than a prosecutor, I guess this is what they go through for their clients.

She walked up the vending machine at the Temple theme court and decided to buy a drink. She took out changes and was about to insert it into the machine before she was stop by a person.

"Hey what do you think you are doing!?" One of the genitor walked by and scolded her. She raised an eyebrow for him being a worker there and her being their customer there.

"Excuse me? I just wanted to buy a drink?"

"Everyone knows that things are different here! Everything you buy and use here needs a customer smart ID. Stuffing in 100 yens just makes my life difficult you know?"

Sakuno thought that this is the time that she should show him her prosecutor batch so she put her hands in her pockets. Just before she was going to take it out, an hand was placed on her shoulder… or rather around her shoulder that is.

"What is it? What's the problem here? She is my guest today." A voice so familiar again appeared, this time she felt that it was needless for her to turn her head around because she already knew that it's him, the prince of tennis.

The genitor left mumbling more under his breathe. Ryoma turned to Sakuno.

"Ryuusaki Sakuno, you are here again."

He looks so much today than two days ago, at least less hateful to her.

"So are you here, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno wasn't sure if she wanted to see him so soon.

"So much for helping you out Ryuusaki." He took a sip of his grape Ponta.

"Hey, so that guy was saying something about an ID?"

"This thing you mean?" He roughly spins the smart ID card's chain around his finger; it was a golden card with a computer chip embedded in it.

"That's it! Ryoma can I borrow this?"

"Hm?" He was surprised to see her sudden enthusiasm towards the matter.

At the end, what happened was him driving Sakuno back to the front desk building with the mini tennis car that was basically a mini golf car with the change of the name. It needed his smart ID in it while the car is running.

During the trip back, Ryoma couldn't help buy think about two nights before. The fact that she left to see another man at night was just too much for him to handle. She didn't even hesitate to disagree on leaving dinner. So he decided to ask about her life.

"So what were you doing back there anyway?"

"Researching you could say, to summarize it it's work."

"How about you? What were you doing back there?"

"Social tennis, to summarize it it's work."

She gave a laugh to his spontaneous reply, it was her first time having a conversation with him like this. She thought that she didn't know him quite well after all, some of those uneasy feeling melts away from two nights before and she finally felt comfortable around him.

"Thank you Ryoma-kun."

"What for?"

"Helping out."

No matter if it's the ride, the customer smart ID, or getting out of trouble; Ryoma would never know that he gave so much help on her case today.

When Sakuno finally got off the car she said thank you to him again. But she never would have thought that he would kiss her on the cheek. He smirked at her and drove away after she got off.

_You're welcome… maybe that's what he meant…_ Sakuno touched her face that was still in a deep blush.

* * *

Ryuusaki carried all her new collected information back to her office and started working on the case. The report of the old busted ball machine came in and everything seems to be in place. The last thing is the information of the customer smart ID. Each customers get their own ID for accessing facilities and purchase, so if the vending machine and mini tennis car have the record of Kintarou's access time then she can concluded that Kintarou wasn't at the crime scene when the victim died.

The report came in the next three hours and it was just as she had thought, Kintarou was telling the truth.

She didn't waste time and ran directly into her senior Klavier's office with her newly developed case.

"I have proofs that could eliminate the charges against Kintarou."

"They day of the murder Kintarou used his customer ID card to access the mini tennis car, then bought a drink from the vending machine located at the temple theme court, then a second access time to the mini tennis car around the time of the victim's death supported by the forensic scientist. Therefore Kintarou couldn't be the murderer."

"There's also recorder of this busted old ball machine that was found residing 20 feet away from the tennis court. The ball machine was reported to be a non successful prototype invented by one of the sponsors for the tennis club that's responsible for the technology built in the facilities. What's interesting about this prototype machine is that it shot out tennis ball at least 10 times faster and harder than the ball machine that could be purchase on the market. However, the club claimed that the ball machine was disposed days ago before the incident at a place 5 feet always from the forest court. Our labs had ran tests through it and also tested out that there are 90 possibilities that the ball machine could back fired itself if the user had turned it up to its maximum speed.

"My theory is, the victim found the machine while waiting for Kintarou's return and was hit buy the ball in the ball machine. While this unsuccessful invention back fire and busted itself out of the court, then landing in the forest. Mostly importantly the ball machine had left over finger prints of the victim at areas that are not burnt down."

"So you are telling me that the victim killed himself?"

"Yes, but it was more of an accident."

"How do you know if Kintarou didn't have a partner in this?"

"That is merely a conjecture of distortion. Who might this partner be, and where did he or she go after the case? There are no records, reports or sightings of such person, Your Honor."

Sakuno looked at her senior and it was just a second before he bursts into laughter. Sakuno was confused, before she realized what had happened. She was so into her speech that she mis-called her senior the judge.

"Ahhh!? You don't have to laugh like that, do you? I was so serious too!"

"That's the laughable part!" He tried to reframe himself. "Good job anyway Ryuusaki, that was some impressive work and thinking. There are still some unknown details about this random busted machine. I guess that's left for the cold cases investigator to work on. But good work anyhow."

The file on Kintarou closed and all charges were eliminated the day before the trail had begun. Sakuno was told that this happened spontaneously fast because Kintarou's manager also hired an attorney on the case and they were giving pressure to the police. All these threats in appealing to the court if they don't release him from the detention center. Anyhow, Kintarou is released and it was a big relief for Sakno, she could finally go home and catch up with her sleeps.

* * *

"Thank you so much Sakuno! I don't know what else I could say to you!" He smiles happily, the smile that gave out a sheepy expression like back in the days when he used to be so care free.

"You don't have to say anything." She smiled at him for the first time.

"Well at least, you came to see me and didn't restrict me from seeing you or calling your name." He teases.

She then remembered the last thing she had told him eight years ago, _'If you see me on the street don't call me!'_

"I guess I'm being too generous to you."

And on the street of Japan in front of man people, he gave her a warm and tight embrace. "Thank you, Sakuno-chan."

* * *

"Hey Momo, isn't that Sakuno-chan?" Ann pointed across the street. The two started spying on Kintarou and Sakuno.

"That's Tooyama Kintarou! I remember that Kaidou played against him in the first elimination round last year's Japan nation. And our school played against him during Seigakku era too. What are the two doing together anyway?"

"What do you think Momo? That guy just hugged her on the street of Japan!"

"Say, we left her alone with those guys last time without knowing that she had a boyfriend already, maybe we should apologize to her."

So that night Ann called her and gave her their apology, yet not knowing that she could made the matter worst she called Kintarou her boyfriend.

"Ann, you lost me there! Who's my boyfriend?"

"Who else? Tooyama Kintarou, the famous Japanese tennis player ranking 3rd in the nation right now. I saw you two being some what intimate on the street."

"Oh you mean that, it was just a friendly gesture."

"I'm surprised though, didn't you broke up with him a long time ago because of… you know who?"

"Hmm I guess, but it was an accident that I met him again and actually saving his life I guess you could say it that way? So that's why he was so happy that day and hugged me."

"Well I guess Kintarou isn't such a bad person, he never talked to her again the day that you left."

"Oh… is that how it is." Sakuno didn't know how she is supposed to feel about it.

"I haven't see her either, but I heard from friends that she got married two years ago and had babies."

"Hmm… I see."

That night, Sakuno thought a lot about the past. She remembered her childhood with Tomoka, Sakuno knew that Tomoka always hated big family and wanted to be successful working woman. But she never thought that she would get married so fast and have children; the first that she knew from her high school to have children that is.

**TBC**

* * *

Klavier Gavin and Ema Skyed are characters from the Nintedo DS game Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright/Apollo Justice. I kept playing it and I wanted to use them in this fanfic just because I don't want to make up a random names for my characters, and it's easier for the ppl to relate if they know the game. Since they are not in the description for this fan-fiction I'm going to give credit to the characters here. If you want to know why Klavier is always so chill it's because he is a prosecutor and a vocal singer for his band. You can always wiki him if you want to know the details... it's weird but yeah he's cool.

P.S. They are coming out with a new game where your play as the prosecutor Miles Edgeworth and detective GumShoe aren't you excited? I can't wait for it to come out, but it will take sometime for the US versions.

* * *

**Author Notes**: It took some time for me to edit this, sorry I'm working on millions of projects at the same time that's why it's hard to get time to edit them and post it. As you notice I changed the title because the previous one is too long :) I hope you do enjoy your reads Please give me reviews and comments as to what you think about the story! I enjoy reading all of them :)

Sept 30, 2008

**Wa**

* * *


End file.
